Jeu télévisé
by Une Utopie
Summary: Eren a toujours était comme ça. Il ne croit que ce qu'il voit de ses propres yeux. Et même une fois devant, il pousse l'analyse pour être sur de son authenticité. Du moins, jusqu'au jour où il eu le malheur de participer à un jeu télévisé... Du sexe, de la violence, de la vulgarité, bref, c'est pas pour les enfants, il n'y a rien à voir, circulaient !
1. Prologue

On a souvent du mal à se détacher de la réalité, pourtant, lorsque l'on est confronté à l'irréel, on ne peux s'empêcher d'y croire, de se dire que cela est vrai, car on ne croit que ce que l'on voit.

Eren a toujours était comme ça. Il ne croit que ce qu'il voit de ses propres yeux. Et même une fois devant, il pousse l'analyse pour être sur de son authenticité. Du moins, jusqu'au jour où il eu le malheur de participer à un jeu télévisé...


	2. Chapter 1

Le bruit des hélices, le vent autour de l'appareil dont sa force a été multiplié part le mouvement circulaire des hélices qui permettent au transport aériens de s'envoler et d'avancer. En dessous, la mer. L'eau bleu, reflet du ciel dépourvut de tout nuage. Dans l'hélicoptère, en plus des pilotes, se trouve un cameraman, un présentateur et un jeune homme. Celui-ci est silencieux, regardant à travers le hublot l'eau qui s'étend à perte de vue. Ses yeux jonglant entre le bleu et le vert scrutent l'horizon, alors que ses cheveux court bruns dont quelques mèches retombent sur son front pour former sa frange. Sa peau halé brille sous les rayons du soleil qui arrive à passer dans l'appareil. A côté, les deux hommes le regardent sans broncher, le filmant sans cesse.

_-J'avoue que la première fois que j'ai vu cette émission, j'ai été surpris, mais aussi, intrigué. Je me suis toujours dit : « Un jour, je l'a ferais ». Et me voilà, aujourd'hui, prêt à partir à l'aventure !..._

-On est arrivé ! S'exclame l'un des pilotes, sortant le jeune homme de sa torpeur. Celui-ci tourne son visage vers le devant de l'appareil et se penche légèrement pour voir l'immense île qui se dresse devant eux, les accueillants, seule au milieu de nul part, hostile. Alors c'est là qu'il va passer prêt d'un ans ? C'est sur ce morceaux de terre perdus au milieu de l'océan qu'il va devoir survivre, accompagné de Jean, le cameraman, et de Reiner, le présentateur ?

Soupirant, Eren retourne à sa position initiale, soutenant sa tête de son poing, attendant que l'hélico ne les face atterrir et descendre.

_-Pour sur que j'ai peur, qui ne le serais pas ? D'autant plus que je suis le tout premier à essayer les nouvelles règles du jeu. Désormais, je suis seul dans un lieu isolé, sans rien pour m'aider. Une sorte de koh-lanta mais en dix fois pire et plus dangereux. En faite... C'est le seule jeu où les participants risque leur vie et peuvent mourir. Donc bien sur que j'ai peur ! Je ne serais pas humain sinon. _

Posant pied à terre, Eren regarda l'hélicoptère s'envoler pour s'éloigner, le laissant seul ici, avec les deux autres. Entendant la voix de Reiner, il se tourne vers eux pour voir Jean qui filmait le présentateur qui dictait comme un bon élève son discours bien appris sur le bout des doigts.

-Nous voici enfin arrivé sur les lieux. Après un long voyage dans les air, nous retrouvons la terre ferme, pour nous aventurer dans l'insolite !

Se stoppant, les deux autres se tournent vers Eren qui se dirige comme si de rien était vers la forêt. Se regardant, surpris, ils finissent par le rejoindre rapidement. Jean le filmant, ne lâchant pas sa caméras d'une semelle. En fait, il ne la lâcheras pas durant tout le long de son séjour ici, sauf peut être pour dormir. Arrivant à la hauteur du jeune homme, Reiner s'empresse de lui poser des questions auquel il ne répond pas. Non. Au lieu de cela, il se stoppe pour se tourner vers eux, voulant mettre les choses au clair.

-Je vous préviens, ne commençais pas avec vos questions à la con, car ça va vite me gonfler ! J'ai déjà tout dis en début d'émission avant de partir ! Donc foutez moi la paix.

Sur ses mots, il reprend son parcours à travers les feuillages, laissant les deux autres, perplexes, derrière. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il soit ainsi. En début d'aventure, il paraissait plus souriant et sympathique. Là, par contre, il a l'air blasé, froid et associable.

Pour dire la vérité, c'est qu'il n'a jamais voulut faire cette émission. C'est le patron qui l'a obligé. Le discours sortie au début, n'était que mensonge, sauf peut être sur le fait qu'il soit mort de peur. Lui, Eren Jäger, à seulement 17 ans, se retrouvait, sur une île, sans rien pour l'aider, à risquer sa peau ! Sérieusement, il a fait quoi pour mériter ça ? Quand il était petit garçon, il était sage et gentil, souriant, joyeux, obéissant ! Mais non ! Il a fallut que la vie lui ôte ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, le laissant seul ici bas, sur cette putain de terre. Et là, il se retrouve à jouer sa vie. Si il survit plus de deux jours c'est un miracle. Eren n'a jamais était très ville, il préfère largement la nature et l'air pur aux bâtiments et à la pollution, pourtant, là, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir retrouver l'animation de la ville aux rues noires de monde. Il ne se sent pas en sécurité dans cette jungle épaisse. Il sent qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Il n'y a ni animaux, ni bruit. Les oiseaux ne chantent pas, le vent ne souffle pas, tous ce qui fait de la nature ce qu'elle est, aussi sauvage soit-elle, est inexistant en ce lieux. Et ça n'aide pas à rassurer le pauvre petit cœur d'Eren qui menace de s'arracher de sa poitrine pour prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Derrière lui, Jean et Reiner le suivent sans savoir ce qu'il fait ni même où il va. Eux, leur job, c'est le filmer sans poser de question. Tout comme Eren, ils ne sont par rassurés. Ils ont tout autant peur car eux aussi il risque leur vie, même si eux ont de quoi ce défendre. Eren ne le sait d'ailleurs pas. Cachait sous leurs habits, une dague est maintenu à l'abri de son regard. Le directeur a tenu à ce qu'ils aient chacun une arme, car là où ils allaient, ce n'étaient pas sur. Avant d'y envoyer un joueur, ils font des recherches, et ce qu'ils ont trouvé sur les lieux, aurait dût les dissuader d'envoyer Eren là-bas, pourtant, l'homme à tenu à le faire vivre durant une année, dans la peur, là-bas. Lui, son job, c'est divertir son public. Les gens, devant leur écrans, ce qu'ils veulent, c'est de l'action. Et là, ils seront servit. Car, ils ne sont guère seul. Alors il n'a pas reculé, et le voilà, sur cette île, pour un ans.

Là, assit dans son fauteuil, tranquillement, paisiblement et à l'abri, le directeur de l'émission regarde en souriant Eren s'engouffrer dans l'épaisse forêt, suivit de ses employés. Il a hâte que l'action commence. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège, il lie ses mains sous son menton, son sourire s'agrandissant en s'imaginant lorsque Eren découvrira la vérité. Il en jubile d'avance. Une porte s'ouvre alors derrière lui, sur un autre de ses employés.

-M. Smith, le directeur de la chaîne est là et vous attend.

Souriant, l'homme blond se lève et détourne ses yeux bleu de sur l'adolescent pour disparaître derrière la porte de son bureau.

Pour ce qui d'Eren, celui-ci est toujours entrain de marcher dans l'épaisse forêt dont il ne voit pas la fin. Derrière lui, comme d'habitude, Jean commence à en avoir marre et ne se gêne pour le faire savoir.

-Eh Jäger, tu voudrais pas faire une pause ?

Reiner acquise d'un mouvement de tête, malheureusement pour eux, Eren n'est pas du même avis.

-Je suis pas fatigué, il faut trouver un endroit pour dormir.

Le cameraman se fige en grognant contre le jeune homme. Non, il ne l'aime vraiment pas à ce gosse de malheur ! Dès la première fois qu'il l'a vu, il a su qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se le blairer, et il avait raison. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire bouffer la caméras pour repartir avec Reiner au studios parce qu'alors ! Qu'est-ce que c'était chiant de voyager avec lui ! Il ne comprend pas qu'il est ici pour un ans et que si il continue comme ça, il va crever dans pas longtemps ?

S'arrêtant, Reiner se tourne vers son ami et collègue, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres. Le remarquant, Eren s'arrête à son tour, les mains sur les hanches.

-C'est sur que si vous vous arrêter toutes les deux minutes, on est pas prêt d'y arriver et on va se faire bouffer à la première occasion.

-Ta gueule gamin ! C'est toi qui crèvera si tu continue comme ça ! S'emporte Jean en donnant sa caméras à Reiner qui les filme à contre cœur, pour s'avancer vers Eren qui fronce les sourcils.

-T'es sur ? Parce qu'avec ta tête de cheval, ont risque de te confondre avec un vrai !

Les deux garçons sont à deux doigts de se latter, leurs poing en suspend, lorsque un bruit retentit. Ils se figent pour regarder autour d'eux, avec prudence. Jean met par réflexe sa main dans son dos, là où se trouve le poignard, alors qu'Eren regarde dans tout les sens.

Sa respiration forte montre qu'Eren est effrayé. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se trouve derrière ses arbres, sur cet île, il ne sais pas ce que c'est que ce bruit, mais son instinct lui dit de courir et vite. Pourtant, il ne bouge pas, il reste planté là. Ses jambes tremblent et refuses de lui obéir.

-Ok Eren pense-t-il, tu vas te calmer, respire un bon coup, et reprend ton chemin. Ce n'est rien, sûrement qu'un simple oiseau ou un truc tout aussi inoffensif.

Se redressant en respirant un bon coup, il s'apprête à reprendre sa marche lorsqu'il se fige en écarquillant les yeux. Là, surgissant des arbres, deux créatures tombent sur Jean et Reiner. Se tournant lentement derrière lui, il manque de s'évanouir en voyant ce qui ressemble à des êtres humains, bouffant leurs deux corps. Une femme aux cheveux clair, et un homme paressant vieux, mangent, tel des zombies, la chair du cameraman et du présentateur. Ils ne semblent pas avoir remarqué la présence d'Eren qui est figé de la tête au pied, n'osant même pas respirer. Finissant par sortir de sa torpeur, Eren profite du fait qu'ils ne l'aient pas remarqué pour filer en douce. Un pas, deux pas en arrière, et crac ! Le bruit d'une branche craquant sous son poids le trahit, et les deux monstre à apparence humaine se tournent vers lui, leurs yeux rouge sang le fixant de toute part.

Il en sait pas si il est en plein rêve ou bien si tout ce qu'il voit est belle et bien réel, mais une chose est sur, il aurait préféré mourir avec ses parents ce jour là, plutôt que de se retrouver dans cette situation. Alors, sans chercher à comprendre, à savoir si tout ça est réel, poussé par la peur grandissante dans son être, Eren part en courant sans même regarder derrière lui, sachant très bien que si il reste là-bas, il va finir pour viande fraîche à zombie. Il laisse ses jambes le porter il ne sait où, et risquant un regard par dessus son épaule, il voit avec horreur que les deux êtres le poursuivre, sautant d'arbre en arbre, tel des singes. Fonçant tête baissé dans la végétation, Eren ne voit pas la racine et trébuche comme un idiot. Il veux se relever, mais l'un des deux monstre se jette sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Sur le dos, il sent la nausée lui venir alors que la créature au dessus de lui, le renifle sans discrétion, léchant sa joue de sa langue baveuse, pour avoir un avant goût de son repas, lui procurant un frisson de dégoût. Ouvrant la bouche, ce qui ressemble à un homme s'apprête à lui arracher la peau du cou, lorsqu'une voix grave retentit , le stoppant dans son élan.

-Oluo, Petra !

Les deux créatures relèvent la tête vers un homme tout de noir vêtu, ses cheveux noirs coiffés en une coupe undercut retombent sur son front, et ses yeux noirs à moitié fermé lui donnant l'air blasé d'un gris envoûtant, fixe les deux créatures qui attendent la suite de la phrase, sachant qu'ils ont fait une bêtise. Petra s'est reculée, en position de soumission, la tête basse, mais l'autre n'a pas bougé, son regard posé sur lui.

-Oluo, tu t'éloigne de lui, ordonne l'homme à la créature qui semble ne pas vouloir bouger. Au lieu de cela, elle se penche, la bouche ouverte vers le cou d'Eren qui ferme les yeux, effrayé au plus au point, priant pour que tout cela soit un putain de cauchemar et qu'il va se réveiller dans pas longtemps.

-Oluo, menace-t-il mais trop tard, la créature a prit entre ses dents la peau de jeune homme qui rouvre les yeux sous la douleur en s'arquant, envoyant valser ses pensées d'un coup.

Tout cela est belle et bien réel, et la douleur qu'il ressent en est la preuve. Il va mourir. Il va rejoindre ses parents, enfin... Du moins, c'était sans compter sur le nouvel arrivant qui en un battement de cil, bondit pour se retrouver au dessus d'Eren, attrapant les cheveux d'Oluo de sa main, pour le faire lâcher prise. Tirant violemment sa tête en arrière, il lui fait comprendre d'un simple regard qu'il va morfler, et le prit au niveau de la gorge pour le soulever.

-Quant je te dis, de ne pas bouffer se putain de gamin, tu écoute connard ! Rugit-il en l'envoyant valser contre un arbre.

Fixant les deux zombies, il n'a pas besoins de parler pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils doivent partir et vite, ce qu'ils font d'ailleurs, et sans se faire prier. Pour sa part, l'homme regarde le corps d'Eren en dessous de lui, qui le fixe à moitié conscient, du sang au niveau de la gorge.

-Fait chier, lâche-t-il avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui agripper le col et le soulever, l'amenant sur son épaule tel un sac à patates, avant de partir à son tour.

* * *

Je sais, je sais , je sais, l'action va vite, mais c'est... nécessaire, si je puis dire, pour la suite de l'histoire.

Reviews quand même ?


End file.
